The Birthday Surprise
by dark-poet-girl
Summary: A one shot based off my other story The new kid, Paris and Unexpected soulmates. Sebastian is planning a Birthday bash for Ti and some friends from Paris join and Tissa and Seb get closer then before. Just fluffy and Cute! enjoy!


Tittle: Ti's Birthday Surprise.

Summary: A few weeks have passed since the court hearing and Blaine and Kurt and Seb and Ti's friends are planning a surprise birthday for her...Sebastian flies out a few boys from Paris who have been missing the shorty...

Rated: M for adult content and sexual activity.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee...or any of the Characters from Glee. I do however own Max and Brian and the characters I based off of real friend's. I am not making any money from this fanfiction.

Authors note: Just to help with any confusion I am Canadian I spell a lot of my words differently then the standered American. Also this is a fictional story and so anything that isn't realistic or something it's just for fun...also sorry for any common errors and please enjoy

Ti as everyone called her by that now pretty much since it was easier smiled and said goodbye to her boss. It was Friday and her boys would be getting out of school soon. She was excited to head out. She was happy her work place was so close to the school they were attending and she easily walked over in 10 mins. She had the weekend off since she booked it off to make sure to have time for her birthday weekend. Ti was amazed on how much stuff had gone on in the span of a month...smiling to herself she walked towards the school. She was glad to be able to save up most of her paychecks now...Seb always bought everything for all of them...they gave up fighting him, but she was happy to pay off her friends and stuff. It was exciting to know that she had a little over 2 grand in her bank account and her bills were a lot lower now...

Once getting to the school she waited by Sebastian's car...she smiled at some teachers she had when she went to this high school. They were happy to hear she was okay...Ti looked at the doors waiting. Once she saw Them come out Blaine and Kurt holding hands proudly...the one thing about being here...people were pretty accepting especially at this school...she was happy that they could walk around holding hands and not have to worry about being slushied or bullied another way. Blaine in his tiny cut off skinny's and cute bow-ties...Kurt in his McQueen jacket and skinny jeans...Seb of course in his comic book hero T-shirts and Cardigan and simple jeans. Ti smiled and waved and they smiled back and when they were close she hugged them and Kissed Seb. "So how was school?" Blaine smiled and said that Mr. Plit who had been her English teacher in grade 11 and 12 had asked to have Blaine's story he wrote as an example. She cheered and told him her's was in his examples too and they cheered together. Kurt said that the Choir teacher gave him a solo and she hugged him too...Mr. J was cool...she was in choir her 10th year. Seb said that they kicked ass in Gym and school was decent...She smiled and nodded and then they got into the car and headed back to the apartment.

Once home they started food and Then Seb went to work on everyone's homework they said the homework was so easy that they rotated who did it...she rolled her eyes and smiled. She had changed from her work uniform and into Purple skinny jeans and a hawk-eye t-shirt that was purple and mismatched socks. She texted her friends and they were all going to gather at a restaurant tomorrow and go play lazor tag...she was excited to see them...A bit bummed that she couldn't Skype with the guys in Paris but they had various club activities and she understood. She had her boys here and that was good. They all settled down and ate and talked and then joked around as they all pitched in to tidy the mess and stuff. Ti laughed as she splashed Seb with water from the sink and he chased after her...she laughed and headed outside quickly hoping in her boots and Kurt and Blaine joined. They were laughing when they saw Seb tackle Ti into the snow...who was laughing as he mercilessly tickled her. Blaine smirked and packed a snowball and hit Seb in the back of the head...and then an impromptu snow ball fight happened. The snowball fight went on until the boys and her were cold. Then they laughed there way inside. Kurt made hot chocolate and they giggled and snuggled into the couch and put on Rise of the Guardians. One of her favourite movies of all time.

Seb was smiling looking over the shorty's head to the others he was glad that tomorrow they were doing something special...Tissa had know idea that the guys couldn't Skype cause they were currently on their way to Canada, thanks to his money and Klaine's help planning things. He couldn't wait to see the look on Ti's face...he held her closer to him and kissed her cheek and she smiled up at him and he couldn't help smiling back. Kurt and Blaine were just as lovey dovey...and when the movie was over and they noticed it was a little after midnight the boys laughed and wished Ti a happy birthday...She smiled more and then they picked up their cups and headed upstairs to their room and all dog piled into bed.

The next morning Blaine and Kurt and Seb managed to get out of the bed without waking the shorty...she was snuggled up to the bunny that they got her and they smiled and left...it was early and they had planned on breakfast in bed for their shorty and a few gift's...Blaine and Kurt cooked and Sebastian wrapped the presents and made sure the guys landed OK. Also making sure they made it to the hotel that he booked for them. Once he knew they were all good and were going to catch up on the missed sleep. He smiled and soon they had breakfast on a tray and presents in their hands and headed up the steps. All grinning as they entered the room.

"Ti...wake up sweetie..." Kurt called and Tissa blinked and opened her eye's and smiled up at them. "awe, guys this looks awesome." she giggled and they bid her good morning and happy birthday again and Blaine and Kurt gave her kisses on her cheeks. Seb gave her a kiss and she smiled and they sat and she dug into her tea and bacon... "After you eat we will have you open our gifts now...and then you can shower and we'll go see the Royal Catness and stuff." Seb said and she nodded and they all dug in and talked and Ti got a billion text and facebook messages wishing her happy birthday and she was happy. When the food was done they put the tray aside and Kurt handed her a gift bag...she smiled and grabbed the card. "Happy birthday Ti you're 24 years young...my dad and Carol and Finn and the New Directions and the Warblers all say happy birthday too." she smiled hugging him and then opened the bag and pulled out a home made CD. "It's the songs from glee club and the warblers and stuff...Sue...I told you bout her...she has cameras everywhere...so we got it for you and there are a few on there of me and Blaine singing..." she smiled and made a coo noise.. "OMG guys this is fabulous thank you." Blaine and Kurt smiled and then Blaine handed her a medium sized box...she grabbed his card. "Happy Birthday love you lots." she smiled and opened the box. Inside was a 3D puzzle of the USS enterprise from the 2009 Star Trek movie... "This is soooo cool Blaine oh my gosh..." He grinned and told her that they could put it together, together and she smiled and nodded happy and hugged him more. Seb who was taking pictures and smiling like a loonie handed over a little gift bag and a card. She bounced excited. Ti opened the card. "I'll always love you." was written inside and a little peace of paper was inside. "This paper is a promise to you that someday I'm going to make everyone jealous as I kiss you as your husband...I know you don't do rings and I know that we are taking things slow. I just wanted to tell you I am here for the forever part, until the death til we part and I'll never stop loving you." Ti was speechless the words were so beautiful and she honestly couldn't even...Blaine and Kurt Knew what Seb had bought her but not what he wrote and they took the paper while she was silent still and read it then awe'd and Seb was standing there blushing. Ti tackled Seb in a hug. "I love you too...and I gladly accept this note...and the feeling is mutual..." He smiled and they kissed and Kurt and Blaine cheered and then she opened her gift...It was a framed picture of The guys from school...holding her banner...she smiled and hugged him more and set it right by their bed and when all the emotional stuff was over they all separated to get ready for the day.

Blaine and Kurt smiled and got dressed and Kurt was happy for being able to wear all of the scarves since it was winter. Though it was way colder then Ohio and even Seb said it was colder then Paris. The boys decided to match a little and all wore black skinny jeans and Blaine a red dress shirt and Kurt a Blue dress shirt and Seb a dark green one. Then they all wore v-neck black vest and scarves and beanies and Seb had his glasses on and they all wore leather boots. They sat on the couch waiting for their shorty...they had heard the shower turn off five mins ago.

Ti smiled as she got dressed she had been attached to sports bra's since she liked having her boobs not in the way so much. She put on a pair of black tights that had snow flakes on them and black shorts that had a white sash and a white shirt and a black vest and she grabbed one red fuzzy sock and one green fuzzy sock and put on a matching striped scarf and she put her hair that had grown a lot already...It was passed her ears already. She had to red and green clips holding her hair back behind her ears. Once she was dressed she headed down the steps and smiled at them...

"So have we become one person enough to dress alike even when we didn't plan it?" they laughed and Seb smiled and kissed her and she blushed gods he looked cute... "lets go see the Royal Catness and we can bring him the fish we dished out for him last night." She rolled her eyes then she put on her boots and they grabbed their jackets and went to the car.

When they got to basically Sarah's apartment but Bri was going to move in when she was being dragged to New York with the boys. So that was cool, they walked in and she called out and was glad that some of her girlfriends were there already besides Sarah who was already there. They group hugged and and Ti was happy that her friend Risa was able to fly down again too and was planning on moving back soon. She smiled and they boys entertained themselves with feeding the cat as she gabbed with her girlfriends. Fifi and Risa said she should open her birthday gifts now and she smiled and they gathered around and Risa gave her a bag and it had the box set of the Inuyasha series...o.o! It was awesome haha Fifi gave her the box set of the Anime Beck and she flapped her arms...Her friends were awesome...Sarah got her the next 3 books from a Manga series she was reading called library wars and she was so excited! Bri got her season 2 and 3 of dragon ball! She was so going to have to book a week off work and just binge watch Anime.

Blaine and Kurt took pictures and Seb had this goofy smile on his face as he watched Ti open her presents from her friends... "You call us love sick puppies" Blaine whispered and he shook out of his daze and hit Blaine in the arm. " shut up." Seb grinned though it was nice having moments like this where they all were smiling and happy. Kurt said they all needed to take a selfie and they laughed and gathered around and even picked up Percy much to his discomfort and took a big selfie... soon they put her presents in the trunk of the car and texted the guys that they were good to go to lazor quest. They left Fifi drove Bri and Sarah and Risa and Seb drove his boys and girl and then when they got there Ti jumped out and glomped her buddies "Mark! Tylor! Sky! Ryan! She hugged each one STEFANO!" she tackled him and the others laughed. Fifi Kissed Mark and everyone else said hellos and hugged and then a few others showed up and she hugged more people and then they went in and they had booked the entire place...she had like 35 of her friends here...it was legit.

They played and joked and had a grand time...by the time they were done it was definitely time to eat...since they made themselves hungry running around like children. Seb had booked out her favourite restaurant like a dork and they all headed out. When she was handed a blindfold from Kurt as they pulled in she raised her brows but tied it. "OK guys what have you planned?" They laughed and said she would have to wait and see and brought her inside. She heard snickers and then suddenly she was being hugged by someone. Tissa took off the blind fold and saw purple hair... "MAX!" she hugged him and squealed and he kissed her cheek and Brian came over and she hugged him and signed hello and Francis came over and she gasped even more... "you are all here..." They smiled and Seb said that she couldn't have a birthday without all of her besties and she hugged him. Soon more introductions were made and Max and her took turns signing people's names and he nodded and then they all settled down and ordered food...Ti honestly couldn't believe all this was going on...this was the best birthday ever.

About 3 hours later as Brian ended up knowing the game Magic the gathering and Max got into a art thing with Bri and everyone else got into various games and debates...they were happily content and numbers and emails and Skype's were exchanged...Ti took Seb's hand as they left the restaurant he had tipped the servers and the cooks handsomely and paid for the use of the place...everyone helped them load up her birthday presents into the back of his car and trunk...she was spoiled rotten. Ti couldn't help but giggle and shiver in happiness.

"Thanks for being so perfect Seb...and Kurt and Blaine thanks for helping him with the planning..." They said no worries and she said goodbye to all her friends and hugged them and then she thought that her and the guys were going to go watch a movie at the apartment. Kurt and Blaine ended up going in the rental car Max and Brian got and she shrugged since Seb's car was full of her gifts and gave them hugs and said she would see them in a bit. Ti never noticed Kurt's grin or Blaine's wink and she didn't think anything of Max's cat calls.

She got into the car with Sebastian and gave him a quick kiss he smiled and kissed her back. "Love you Ti...glad you enjoyed today." Tissa smiled. "Of course I did, today was beautiful and so much fun Seb...I honestly was so blown away on how many people came and the fact you were able to get the guys all they way here on time..." She hugged him and he hugged her back. "Well without Kurt and Blaine keeping up with texting all your friends and me getting them the 4 day weekend was decently easy...though all your friends knew what restaurant you'd like and what you guys usually did for your birthday...So they helped. I just threw money at things." he grinned like a cocky little shit but she smiled...Seb was so sweet she was so lucky...she kissed him and he kissed back and held her face and pulled her even closer...his glasses tickled her nose and she giggled into the kiss slightly but he just kept kissing her...soon they came up for air and Ti was slightly red... "lets get home." she smiled and he pulled out of the lot and headed towards the apartment.

Sebastian pulled into the drive way and Ti commented on how they were the first ones here. Well no...they got there last but the others didn't come at all. He smirked and pretended to be too busy gathering all of her gifts...Ti shook it off and together they got all her new stuff inside on the kitchen table in 3 trips. Once settled Seb pulled Ti into him... he leaned his head down and put his head on top of hers just holding her close. "so Kurt and Blaine are spending the night with the guys...they thought we'd maybe like some alone time...not just for ya'know...I just meant like..." he was trying to too sound not like an idiot...he heard giggling and he moved his head and looked her in the face.

Ti smiled and enjoyed the cuddle thing going on...she was still cold from being outside so Seb's heat felt nice...Once she heard him say the others weren't coming home she blinked and felt her face heat up...but then he was sounding so cute...she couldn't help laughing. "Seb I would love alone time with you...I'll have to thank the guys...I'm not ready for the entire thing yeah...and I know you're okay with that...but I wouldn't mind some movies and snuggles and some friendly touching..." Ti smiled and he smiled and nodded and they both got into some comfy clothes and settled on the couch with tea...Tissa decided just a tank top and boxers and Sebastian just had on sweat pants...he put on into the woods...he knew to be one of her favourites and they snuggled on the couch...Ti and him sang the intro and she giggled and he laughed too...

Ti snuggled into Seb's side...she wasn't too hot thanks to it being winter and she was in boxers and a tank top. She enjoyed the skin to skin physical contact...it was nice being connected to someone and not have to worry about anything...they watched and he had a protective hand around her waste but never constricting. Seb kissed her cheeks every other song and Ti let herself feel the way she was feeling.

Seb was on fire...alone time was nice. It did feel sorta odd since the apartment seemed so much bigger without the other two...though he was happy...He never really thought he'd like just simply holding someone and being close with someone. He honestly was okay with the no sex. He couldn't help kissing her cheeks though her happy expressions while watching the movie was just too adorable...she held him in return and he smiled more...it was sort of distracting watching her just in boxers and tank top...he was a young man after all. He also never thought he'd ever actually enjoy the view of boobs...but he liked hers...and he almost snorted when all he thought of was Blaine saying he was Tiesexual...or Tissasexual apparently...He wasn't attracted to other women. It was kinda funny when she would giggle with him rating guys they see when they were driving or what ever...he snuggled her closer and shook the random thoughts...

After the movie they just snuggled a bit more Seb kissing her softly. "I love you..." She smiled and kissed him too. "Love you too...so much Sebastian." he felt touched she used his whole name and then they got up and tidied their dishes and turned off the TV. Holding hands they ascended the Stairs and he kissed her softly. "I'm just going to shower...don't feel like you have to wait up if you're tired." he said quietly even if know one else was home.

SMUTT slow build.

"W-would you want to shower with me...? Just shower but umm." Ti looked up blushing and she squeezed his hand. Sebastian was blown away...he nodded not finding his voice at first... "y-yeah, I do...and yeah...just shower promise..." she smiled and she took his hand giggling and they walked into the bathroom...They did their nightly stuff brushing teeth and he flossed while she gargled mouthwash...he tickled her and she swatted him and he found himself relaxing. She took off her tank top and he gulped and found himself staring...they were big...well he thinks they were big...like he knows he has made fun of her for her boobs but like he hadn't really seen other girls breast to compare them too...she looked flush and he took her in his arms.

"Your beautiful Tissa...all of you." she nodded and kissed his chest since she couldn't

reach higher... "You..can touch them...they don't bite.." she sort of let out a snort. "like I know boobs aren't really your thing...but if it helps they aren't my most sensitive body part." she said quietly...Sebastian's head was racing. He briefly wondered why they weren't sensitive...he thought they were for like all girls...but then that thought was pushed to the back of his head for later...he genitally grabbed a boob in his palm. They were soft...and sort of squishy...but nice to touch...and he liked the feel of them...she was red and he let them go softly kissing her... "thank you..." Tissa smiled and nodded. Then going with the flow he took her boxers in his hands looking at her she nodded and he striped them off her hips and they landed at her feet...Now he had seen women anatomy in sex ed. Also the odd time he was subjected to porn pop ups...it was just not exciting or appealing to him...well until now. Tissa was whiter here...that made sense...this part of her body didn't get as much sun light. There was like no hair...just a tiny smooth patch above he thinks its a pubic thingy...he gulped and saw her sort of squirm...was she uncomfortable...he hadn't like touched her...he looked up again and saw her look sort of hesitant... "Ti...I meant what I said your beautiful...I am not used to ya'know your working mechanics, but they don't like make me not find you attractive to me...quite the opposite I am seriously way attracted to you...more then before...I am just soaking it in okay." he tried to explain and saw her look less sacred and nod smiling softly. He coughed and sorta blushed... "I'm not thinking anything umm sexual but umm can I like feel your umm..." she giggled softly and he relaxed. She took his hand and dragged it across the front of her...it was soft...he felt her let go and he gulped more...OK he was smart and not a total nervous wreck he could totally do this. He felt a different skin patch and looked down again...he noticed a small scaring tissue...he was curious again...but he knew he would learn eventually...he blushed as he reached down further and she squirmed making a tiny noise. He felt her Labia thing he thinks...his brain felt foggy...She was wet and soft and warm...His brain was trying to fill in the blanks but he was so entranced it took a moment...wet...he gasped...and stopped his exploration...she was umm wow...He lifted his hand and took a breath. Ti was red and her breathing was a little more laboured...gods she was so hot...he took his hands and went to shuck his sweats...his hand drying on them she grabbed his hands and helped him and he honestly didn't know what to expect...and suddenly he was feeling twice as hot as he was 2 seconds ago...his pants fell to his feet and he stepped out of them...he looked at her face and she did a once over gulping and she was flushed so she must of liked what she saw they were both naked now...he took her into his arms he was half hard ...ya'know all the touching before made it hard not to be...she gasped and he wanted to memorize the sound...her skin soft...she was soft pressed against him. Seb gulped as his pelvis was just above her vagina... "Ti I love you...all of you..." she nodded against his upper chest and whispered out she loved him too... he looked at her and kissed her and they both moaned at the contact becoming closer...he was now fully hard as a rock and she didn't seem to mind...he kissed her more and held her neck his finger brushed her ear and she shivered against him...gods that was interesting...she kissed him just as passionately and he then used one of his hands to grip her amazing ass as he pulled her even closer...she groaned more and she did the same to him...they both moaned and he wished they didn't need more oxygen...he released her mouth and she smiled and he couldn't help smiling too... "so umm shower...it's starting to get cold." she said and he nodded and they started the shower and he got in and then she did they giggled and laughed and she gulped more seeing water run down his chest...Seb let a small smirk find its way to his face...he reached for the shower gel and they both giggled and washed anothers arms and chest and neck...then rinsed and he turned to grab the shampoo and gasped as he felt her connect with his back and hold him... "Can...I touch too?" she stuttered out and gods yes! He gulped and took her hand and pulled it around and she made contact with his prick and her hand was so warm and he groaned he had dreams bout this and the intimacy was driving him crazy in the best way...She at first grabbed him softly in her hands...he shuddered and relaxed she felt his tip and base and trailed her fingers threw the hairs on the base of his cock...he groaned softly and tried to relax... "I love you Sebastian...you're stunning in every way..." he was stunned she said that...he wasn't used to the love that came with touching...he turned around and kissed her backing her into the bathroom wall...he kissed her and kissed her and devoured her mouth...she moaned and he soaked up the sounds. He was so lost in her mouth that he gasped when she took him in her hands again and started stroking his cock...he started Kissing down her neck and she moaned and he went back up and nibbled her ear and she shivered and stroked him faster and he moaned...it felt so good and he wanted to continue...but first he let go of her tasteful flesh and looked her into the eyes. "Ti...are you sure...we can stop now and finish the shower and go snuggle and It will be perfect..." she gasped and smiled kissing him... "I'm OK...with this...just not other stuff..." he moaned and nodded and attacked her neck and she moaned and continued her touches and he snuck a hand to her core...she squirmed and made a surprised noise and he smirked and let himself explore...he felt her wetness that had nothing to do with the running water attacking his back...he found a nub and pushed it and she bucked and he rubbed it and she stroked him faster and and shuddered and then he felt around and stuck a finger in her...she made a little gasp and he groaned and kissed her again...she was breathing hard and he obviously was doing something right...he felt her get wetter and he stuck another finger in and rubbed that nub more and she gasped more and he felt himself getting even harder soaking up her reactions...he tested thrusting the fingers and she tugged him more and honestly it was perfect he added one more finger in her core she was so wet and warm and he felt her constrict on his fingers and he was so turned on...suddenly she traced the head of his cock with one hands and rubbed up and down with the other and he felt her gasp and more wet fluid came out and he bucked and came all over hand...he soaked up her gasping as he kissed her and kept kissing her and he took out his fingers and she shuddered and when they broke apart she looked at him with so much love...Sebastian gave her one last kiss. Soon they laughed a little and he smiled at her and then they finished showering. Getting out she got into a large T-shirt and him a clean pair of sweats and she and him climbed into the bed and with a whisper of one last I love you they fell asleep contently.

END SMUT

In the morning the two were awoken by Kurt and Blaine calling out...Blaine came up as Kurt started breakfast and the guys waited. Seb raised his head waving and Blaine saw some hickey's...interesting. "pass me a pair of her boxer shorts..." he raised his brow and did so and Seb said he would bring her down in a few. Blaine mouthed he wanted details later and Seb blushed. Ti had opened her eyes and greeted Blaine...sleepily and he smiled and said they had 10 mins! They nodded and he left with a smirk.

Seb handed her the underwear and she smiled and kissed him and she put them on...and grabbed her slippers and he grabbed a tank top and they did their morning things and headed down the steps.

Blaine came down and his smile was big...the guys raised their brows and Brian clicked on what Blaine was so entertained on.. "So I am thinking that our friends had a little bit of fun last night." He giggled and Kurt gasped and Max cat called and Francis Shook his head. They saw them come down and bid them good morning. Ti seemed more bubbly then usual and Seb less tired...it was jokes they ate food and talked about random things and Ti attached herself to the boys since they were flying back the next day.

Seb sat with his coffee thanking Kurt for handing him one. He smiled as Tissa got into an animated discussion with Brian and Max trying to explain to Francis what ever they were signing about. Blaine came over kissing Kurt and drank his own coffee. They were glad to watch their friends interact without them. "So...wana explain the Hickey's on your neck and hers." Kurt whispered and Blaine smirked and Seb wanted to roll his eyes. "I'll tell you guys later...When she's gone site seeing with them." he whispered back. They nodded and smirked and then they joined into what they found out was a talk about different strange facts. Yup Sebastian Smythe was in love with the nerdiest girl on the planet...welp that's something he never thought would happen in a million years...well months ago at least now he shook his head smiling like a goofball.

Tissa laughed and snorted and then they checked the time and as much as she was having fun. Brian and Max and Francis had never been to Canada so she was going to show them around a little. She got dressed and Kurt helped her pick out her outfit she laughed and hugged him. "I missed you guys yesterday...though thanks for letting us have 'couple time' it...was ummm good" she gigged and he snorted poking her neck. "Good huh?" She laughed and they giggled like school girls and she finished up and kissed his cheek and raced down the steps and jumped into Francis's arms. He laughed and called her crazy... as he watched as he trailed after the shorty. Tissa kissed Seb and hugged Blaine and told them she would see them soon. Seb laughed and ruffled her hair and she swatted him and the others laughed saying glad some things never changed.

As soon as the rental car was out of the drive way Kurt and Blaine cornered Sebastian. Grinning like fools. "So spill and don't leave out any details." Blaine giggled and grabbed a bottle of wine that Ti had bought...and they settled on the couch to let the gossip start. Seb rolled his eyes fondly but sat smiling.

Seb took a sip of the wine...he cleared his throat and tried to relax these were his best friends. He never had problems gloating about his conquest before and to people who weren't even his friends, but Tissa wasn't just a conquest...she was the love of his life. He looked over and they smiled at him and he calmed slightly... "So umm I saw Ti completely nude...and we had a shower together." He said blushing and rubbed his face it was cute. Kurt and Blaine made cooing noises. "and made out at least judging from the large Hickey's." Kurt snickered and Seb nodded and Blaine smiled. They told him they were glad that she was trusting him with so much intimacy. He nodded and took another drink. "I uh touched her boobs...and they were nice..." Blaine giggled hardcore and he couldn't believe that this was happening here were two gay boys and a basically gay but Tissasexual guy talking about boobs. Seb must of realized the comical aspect of it and smiled... "It's not like I felt others ya'know...but they were big and soft and not like weird." Kurt and Blaine nodded and smiled. "I had a girlfriend once...a girl named Brittney she asked me out after I sang a song in like a lumber jacket and stuff...she was nice enough and we kissed and stuff...we never made it passed kissing but for a girl Ti's boobs are bigger then her's and Santana's and the other girls I know..." Blaine looked over he knew that Kurt had 'dated' Britt but this was news. He saw him blush and sip his wine and snorted. Well he had made out with Rachel drunk so what ever...he kissed his love and Seb snorted. "So anything else. No offense dude but more must of went down to have her that bubbly." Blaine spoke up smirking. Seb groaned and slowly nodded. "I...uh touched her lower region...I asked her first! I promise..." He was bright red it was adorable and the two snickered this was good. They were surprised they weren't grossed out by the detail like they were with Finn and Rachel but oh well. "I've seen her naked...When she and I did laundry that day...I found out cause she had her bras in her laundry...and then it sort of clicked...but she took off her clothes...and I don't even remember why...But she was pretty for a girl and stuff...she got redressed but I think she thought I would look at her like she was a goblin or something." Kurt said softly...Seb never asked bout that day and he was sorta jelly Kurt got to see his girlfriend naked before him. Happy that it happened he guessed. "I walked in on her trying to ask her what type of tea she wanted when you guys went to get food." they listened and looked intrigued again they never heard the story of what happened... "She had her binder off and was groping herself...she looked like she was in a bit of pain looking back on it...but then she was really scared and looked scared of me...it was awful...I just started singing and approaching her like I would a child and she relaxed and stuff. I covered her with a towel...We talked and she was still Tie...or well Tissa but she was still the same shorty that we were growing to love and adore." They nodded and Seb felt bad about her having to wear that thing for so long...and the packer...which they all found out helping her pack up her stuff... they suddenly giggled and hugged. "So...did you just explore her or did she explore you?" Kurt asked and blushed he blamed the wine... they had drunk a lot...Seb blushed and somehow they got out of him like the entire details of the night before and gods it was half hot and half jokes...

They ended up talking about other things too and texting their friends a bit and drank the entire bottle of wine and then a started another bottle giggling and snorting. Kurt and Blaine were light weights and Seb seriously found it hilarious...He was French...He could handle his wine...Eventually they put on on a cheesy Rom Com and Kurt and Blaine told Seb they hadn't gone all the way yet either...and he didn't believe them at first. They had told him stories of stuff too...and he felt kinda touched that they told him stories too...but his foggy mind was also thinking of how he wanted their first times with their love's special, but Kurt got up to go pee and started stumbling and he shook his head. Then him and Blaine helped Kurt up the steps and then they all did their business and somehow made it to the bed and giggled and fell asleep...snuggling.

Tissa was enjoying showing the guys around and she also got called out by Brian and Max about her neck. Tissa laughed and said that she had a fun shower with her boyfriend and they connected the dots and only made fun of her for 80% of the day...She showed them downtown and then they drove too Toronto. She showed them like one of 5 of the major cities most people did know was located in Canada. Then they grabbed dinner at some sushi place and took lots of selfies. Then she took them to Hamilton and up the mountain...it was a cold and random trip but fun. When they were driving back she was in even more of a good mood. They dropped her off at the apartment. Saying they would be over for breakfast and more visits before they had to catch their flights that evening.

She walked in it was late...12ish and she saw the wine bottles and glasses on the table and raised her eyebrow...Tissa giggled and undid her boots and tidied up their mess. They must of had fun. She stretched and walked towards the kitchen table...she would organize the presents and put them away so they had a proper eating space this morning. She put her new Manga with her others on the book shelf and smiled she'd read them later. She grabbed the movies and series of stuff and put them on her part of the movie shelf. Then her clothes she got she took the tags off and folded them. She put her new shoes in the hallway and placed her other various presents places she laughed. Taking her clothing in her arms she headed up the steps and walked into the room...They were adorable all conked out snuggled in a row...she silently put some of her new clothes away and changed into boxers and a large t-shirt and then went to brush her teeth and hair. When she got back into the room it was around 3am...she smiled to herself taking a photo of the boys in their sweat pants and tank tops and snuggled in the row...and headed back downstairs...she laughed they were so cute. Since she didn't feel tired she decided to stay up..her anklet clinked and she smiled and she got cracking on making a big big breakfast...and some cookies for the boys to take home to Paris...

Blaine groaned into a shoulder...he opened his eyes and noticed he was in the middle of a Sebastian and Kurt sandwich...he smelled food...he shuffled out of bed yawning. It was like 4:30...he felt slightly sluggish and chalked that up to still being a bit drunk...He went pee and gargled mouthwash and headed down the steps. He noticed the living room was tidied and had new things on the shelves. He shook his head Tissa was crazy...he smelled cookies?...he walked to the kitchen and smiled softly as he saw her put cookies into a container... "Don't you ever sleep?" she jumped and swatted him. "make noise..." He giggled and she kissed his cheek. "I do...you should know...though I just wasn't sleepy...and decided to make a big big breakfast and some cookies for the boys to take home to the guys." he nodded. Putting on the coffee pot he gave her a little hug. "want help?" She nodded and smiled and once he had his morning coffee the two shorty's cooked up a big big breakfast...there were pancakes and waffles and oven skillets and bacon 3 different kinds. Sausage and fruit and yogurt and french toast and cinnamon buns...and more food. Blaine was questioning if they would actually be able to move after eating all the food. Around 7am they finished up and set the table and he kissed her cheek and said he'd go wake the guys and she said she would make more coffee...

Blaine smiled as Kurt and Seb snuggled in his absence he thought he should be jelly but he didn't feel jelly and shook his head and smirked and jumped on the bed singing loudly " WAKEY WAKEY EGGS AND BACY!" they jumped and Seb almost fell off the bed and he couldn't help but laugh Kurt shook his head and threw a pillow at his boyfriend. "You're lucky you're cute." Sebastian grumbled and Blaine said awww and said that there was coffee downstairs...They got out and in their sleep fogged brains made it downstairs were they were blown away from the amount of food...Seb even noticed their wine bottles and glasses were picked up and some things have been put away... "Ti when did you have time to do this...I didn't feel you crawl out of bed...I don't even think I heard you come in last night..." She laughed and said she got home late cleaned up and put things away and she decided to stay up since she wasn't tired. Then Blaine got up and helped her with food. They shook their heads Kurt grabbing everyone coffee and making a tea latte for the crazy shorty...Seb gave her a kiss good morning and soon they heard their door bell go off and the ramblings of a certain purple haired diva outside...

Once everyone was settled around the kitchen table and eating the mass amount of food that Blaine and Ti made. They were all laughing and joking and having a grand time. Kurt and Blaine were happy that everything had worked out for the weekend fun. Sebastian was happy for multiple reasons...Max and Brian were happy to have food and to be able to bring home cookies...Francis shook his head happy that he was able to travel and see his friends...

They spent the day together and The guys and Tissa went to the airport with them and Ti hugged them and they bid goodbye saying they would Skype soon...After watching the plan take off Tissa yawned...she was a little sleepy...Seb took her hand and Blaine and Kurt smiled and they went back home. Once home they Started watching some of the Anime Beck she got...in the room though, they dog piled on the bed. Soon though Tissa fell asleep after the 2'd disk. Seb smiled and Kurt turned off the TV and Blaine plugged in the phones and set an alarm...they technically had school in the morning. Sebastian made sure Ti was comfy and they texted a few people and then settled in themselves and fell asleep too.

In the morning when everyone was in a mad dash to get ready for school and work. Seb had a bigger smile on his face then usual. When he dropped Ti off at work and gave her a kiss and she hugged and kissed Blaine and Kurt on the cheeks. He was still smiley and overly happy for a Monday morning with little sleep. They looked at him oddly. He grinned and looked at his family. "So what would you guys say if I planned a little trip to like a cabin. The four of us...but like separate rooms this time..." he blushed and they did too... " I think we would like the couple time...but I don't want to do a trip without my family." He said smiling so cutely. They awe'd and nodded and he grinned. Kurt and Blaine smiled too. Seb headed off to school...Sebastian was glad his life was the way it was now...and couldn't wait to plan a nice getaway...for the most important people in his life...now...where should they go was the question...he pondered as they parked and headed towards their first class.

The End!


End file.
